Future
by RianSapphire9
Summary: Time traveling adventure full of humor, romance, and action. It's about two kids who wish to see their mother happy, so they go through time with a 27-year old Draco Malfoy to when their mother's sixth year. HPGW, DMHG, RWLB.CH 4 UP
1. Going to the past

Future  
  
Chapter One:Going to the past  
  
A 16-year old girl with long black hair and crimson eyes was sitting and reading a book on her bed. A mysterious shadow slithered underneath her bed. The shadow formed into a teenage boy with red shoulder-lenth hair streaked with black and green, who also had red eyes. He grabbed the girl by her ankle. "Hello Shadow. Trying to scare me again?" drawled the girl. The boy came from under the girl's bed. "How did you know I came in, sis?" "I saw you in shadow form on the floor going under my bed." his sister said in-that- was-too-easy-to-tell voice. There was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" "It's Goyle, mi'lady. Lord Voldermort wishes to see you and Lord Shane in the throne room."anounnced Goyle. "You may go." "Yes, Lady Alexiel." Alexiel walked to the middle of her room with her brother standing next to her. "Ready?" she asked Shane. He nodded his head. "Ok. Black Club Teleport gate. OPEN!!! Teleport us to the throne room." Suddenly, a large black club(A/N:like the one on normal playing cards) appeared below the two siblings on the midnight blue marble floor. Their hair start to float upward.   
  
Voldermort's P.O.V.   
  
I saw a black club appeared on the floor of the throne room. My son and daugther floated up on to the floor.(A/N: Like how a mysterious person just come out of the floor.) When their feet touched the ground, they scrolled up before me. "You called, father." they replied at the same time. " There is going to a ball tonight and two will not interupt me then. Is that clear?" "Yes, father." "You may go now." "Father?" "Yes, Alexiel?" "May we go see Mother? " "You may." "Thank you, father." They both said at the same time again. They walked out of the throne room doors.   
  
Shadow's P.O.V.   
  
We(my twin sister and I) told the house elf in front our mother's room to anounnce our presence. "Miss-s-stress Virgina, Master Shane and Misstress Alexiel our here to see you." "Let them in." I heard the quiet voice our mother anwser. We step into our mother's room. Our mother had pale skin, long ,red ,wavy hair and dark green eyes. She was sitting in a chair. "Hello mother." "Hello mum. How do you feel today?" "Fine, just fine." She answered without feeling. "Are you going to the ball tonight?" "Yes,Alexiel, I am." "Well, I'll be leaving now, mum." "You may go, Alexiel." "Shadow,meet me in my room, afterward. Ok?" "Ok." "Teleport gate.OPEN!!! Teleport me to my room." She telported to her room by herself. "Mother, I best be leaving now." "Bye, Shane." I turned into a shadow and sped to Ace(Alexiel)'s room.   
  
Ace's P.O.V.   
  
"Shadow, did you see the sadness in mother's eyes?" "Yes. What do you think making her sad like that for so many years." "Let's go talk to Draco in the dungons.  
  
In the dungons(in Draco's cell)   
  
"Mister Draco. Do you know what made our mother the way she now?" "Well, your mum was in love with this guy named Harry Potter and they were planing to get married, but your dad killed him in front your mother, which made her traumatized, so that's why she so quiet."explained Draco. "How about we go back in time to stop from happening?" "How can you do that without a time turner?" asked Draco. "Easy. I just have to use my Red Diamond Time Gate, watch. Red Diamond Time Gate. OPEN!!! Teleport us to Professor Dumbledore's office, January 2, 2003." A large red diamond appeared on the floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated on bring us to the past. When I opened my eyes, I saw... To Be Continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do think? Like it, Hate it. Do you think I should continue? 


	2. Meeting Professor Dumbledore

Disclaimer:I only own Ace(Alexiel) and Shadow(Shane).   
  
Future   
  
Chapter Two:Meeting Professor Dumbledore   
  
Ace's P.O.V.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I saw a old man sitting behind a large desk. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."Draco said calmly. "Do I know you, young man?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy 10 years from now and the boy and girl are the future children of Virginia Weasley." "What's your names?"questioned Dumbledore. "Alexiel Riddle." "Shane Riddle." "Our father is Voldermort. We don't agree with his beliefs much because muggles and wizards are both humans and we would like to have guilt for killing someone who is a human like us." Shadow and I said at the same time. (A/N:Ace and Shadow are psyhic powers, like telekinesis and telepathy.) My eyes started to feel heavy. My eyes closed. My body felt very weak. A force floated me in the air and I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes again and saw my brother's face. 'Thanks. I guess I used a lot of power getting us here.' "I'll bring you two the hospital.Professor, I'll come back right after I'm done bring these two to the hospital wing." Draco replied.   
  
Shadow's P.O.V.   
  
When we arrived at the hospital wing, a medi-witch came up to us. "Hello, I'm Madam Pomfrey.Who may I ask are you?" asked the medi-witch with a bossy tone. "I-I'm Jake Phneil(f-neil), an friend and this is my nephew, Shane Phneil. My niece, Alexiel Phneil isn't too well, so I was wondering would you check what wrong with her. I'll be in Professor Dumbledore's office." Draco said as he took Ace from me and put on to one of the beds. He started to walk to the double door. "Come on, Shane." he requested before he walked out the door.I ran after him.   
  
I could hear the conversation inside.  
  
Draco:Professor, I was wondering can I take the job of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?   
  
Dumbledore: Yes, you can have the job, but you have to go by a different name, so no suspects anything.   
  
Draco: I've already thought of one. Jake Phneil. Plus, I was thinking that Alexiel and Shane could pretend to be my niece and nephew. They also could be students here.   
  
Dumbledore:What an excellect idea! Here goes some money to get a room at the Three Broomsticks, get you some food and to get them school supplies.  
  
Draco: I'll wait til Alexiel is awake.   
  
I heard footsteps. I looked down the hall to see Madam Pomfrey aka Ms. Bossy and my sister walking towards this direction. "Lemon drops." I said and entered the office. "Madam Pomfrey is come (huff) is coming." "Well, then Mr. Phneil welcome to the staff." "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Draco said before Madam Pomfrey came in. "Mr.Phneil, your niece is awake. It seem she had a very quick and yet strange fever." reported the bossy medi-witch. "Uncle Jake, can we go now." asked my sister impatiently. "Yes, let's go to Diagon Alley to go get your school supplies."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, I took so long to update. Next Chapter is called Phobos and Deimos. It's about two mysterious birds that Shadow and Ace get. 


	3. Phobos and Deimos

Future   
Chapter Three: Phobos and Demios   
  
Two teenagers with crimson eyes full of interest and a 27 year old platinum-blond wizard walked into a wizard pet shop in diagon alley.The teenage witch and wizard with their crimson eyes look were staring at two strange hawks. One had eyes as blue as the sky and white feathers while the other had eyes the color of fire and had black feathers. The girl was entranced by the albino bird's blue eyes and the boy entranced into the ebony hawk's fire-like eyes. "Uncle Jake?"said the two teens at the same time. "Do you two find a pet that you want?" replied the 27 year old wizard. "Yes, we want these two hawks." they answered together. Jake walks over to the clerk at the counter. "My niece and nephew want those two hawks right over there." "That will be seven gallons, sir." He gave the clerk the money. The hawks flew on to their owners' shoulders. " I decided to name my hawk Phobos." "I will name mine Deimos." 'Master, what should I call you?' "Huh. What was that?" "What was what?" asked the girl. "Oh, nothing." 'Who are you?' ' Deimos. That the name you gave me.' 'You have psyhic powers like me!' ' What do want me to call you?' 'You can call me Shadow or Shane, which ever you like.By the way, what is Phobos to you?' ' She is my sister.' When the group arrived at the their room in the Three Broomsticks with all their school supplies. "Would you to like to come down to get some food?" "Sure." "Yeah." 'We'll bring you some food, when we come back.'   
  
Shadow's P.O.V.   
  
When we sat down at a table with food and butterbeers, I looked in my sister's direction to see her standing in the middle of the room.She started to sing:  
  
"Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
  
Take me back to the land  
Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now fly me there  
  
'It's seems like everyone is entranced by the songs Ace's singing.'  
  
Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind  
Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth  
  
Consolations, be there  
In my dreamland to come  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there  
  
I believe in fantasies invisible to me  
In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign  
To the door of mystery and dignity  
I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun  
  
Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
  
Take me back to the land  
Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there  
to the land of twilight."  
  
When she was done with the song, people asked her to sing another song."Okay." I heard her say.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)"

Ace's P.O.V.   
  
After I finished my butterbeer and meal, I went upstairs to the room. 'Phobos, what do you think my singing?' 'It was beautiful.' 'Thank you,Phobos.''You sing like an angel, Alexiel.' 'Thanks,Deimos.' 'How did you know of our psyhic powers?'asked Deimos in my head.'I was mind talking to Phobos early.' 'Good night, Phobos,Deimos.' I laid down and fell asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think about this chapter.  
  
The first song is from .hacksign and the second song is by Evanescence.


	4. New Students

Misura:The name that the future Draco chose was from random.Ace and Shane don't care if they don't exist or not. They just want to make their mother happy.  
  
Future   
  
Chapter Four: New Students  
  
On the Hogwarts Express...  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry listen to voices from the other side of the compartment door."Alexiel, Shane, should go find a compartment for you two to sit down in."said an adult male's voice. "Yes, Uncle Jake." answered two voices at once. We heard footsteps leaving. "Uncle Jake is SO bossy, don't you think?" asked a young female's voice. "He only bossy because he cares,Alexiel." replied a young male's voice. "Heh. Very funny,Shane. How about we go into this compartment?"drawled Alexiel. "Alright, but let's knock first." said Shane.   
  
There was a knock the door. Harry opened the door to see two teenagers around their age. "Hi, we were wondering can we sit in here with you because the other compartments are full." asked a girl with black hair and sea blue eyes. "Yeah, you can." "Thank you."replied a boy that had red,black,and green hair with a black hawk sitting on his right shoulder and white one sitting on his left."My name is Alexiel Phneil, and this is my brother, Shane. But, you can call me Ace..." "Call me Shadow."interrupted the boy. The brother and sister sat down.   
  
The compartment opened to reveal Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well, looks who here. Pothead,Granger,and the Weasel." "What do want, Malfoy?" growled Ron. Malfoy turns to face the Phneils siblings. "Looks like you got two new friends.Plus, they have better clothes than you, Weasley. And judging from their clothes bet they're purebloods." "You are correct. We are purebloods, my sister and I." answered Shane while he was petting Deimos. Phobos flew over to Alexiel's left shoulder, which was close to Malfoy. The white hawk stared at Malfoy with her icy gaze. "Mr. Malfoy, I think you should leave now before I make you go away.Without even getting up." "And how are you going to do that?" Malfoy said mockingly. "Like this." Alexiel's eyes started glow purple. Then suddenly, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were pushed into the hallway and fell down. The raven-haired girl waved bye to the three and the door slammed shut. The Golden trio had looks of shock on their faces. "What are your names?" "Umm. My name's Harry Potter." "I'm Ron Weasley." "Hermione Granger."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The twins meet their uncle Ron and aunt Hermione.   
  
Next Chapter: The Sorting.   
  
Surprise!! There are eight more kids that came from the future with strange pets that are named Hermes,Aphrodite,Gaia,Ganymede,Titan,Umbriel,Triton,and Charon.  
  
Vote!!! Which house(s) should Alexiel and Shane be in? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Misura(love your Yu-Gi-Oh fics,especially S/J)  
  
Sarahamanda  
  
jessered6212  
  
Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom


	5. Vote!

Vote!!!!!!! What house do you think Shane will be sorted into?   
  
& What house do you think Alexiel will be sorted into? 


End file.
